My Story Fanfic
by YasminSnowflakeFaith
Summary: Click on here to read songs that are related to all the Guardian's life. More requests are welcome. Rated T for safety


**Hello readers. I had an idea that I thought I could do but I'm not sure where this is actually going. Feel free to suggest a song.**

 **This is going to be a song fic of the song**

 **I know I said I am off this fandom but this came to me recently.**

 **Kick Back, Relax and Enjoy**

* * *

 **Echo Jason Walker**

* * *

Night fell over the town of Burgess when Jack was sitting in a tree nearby his pond, which had a great view on Burgess. Thinking about the beginning of his life as a spirit, where words of a song, that he had heard once before, started forming in his head. About how he felt. The pain of being walked through. Feeling like a ghost and don't really... Exist.

 _Hello, hello_

 _Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound_

He remembered walking away from the village, looking back at the scene. Questioning his existence.

 _Alone, alone_  
 _I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

Once he got back to the pond he wanted to scream and shout 'why?' but he knew no-one would hear. He didn't care if he looked crazy, to everyone he's invisible.

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

When he plays with the kids in a snowball fight, he closes his eyes and everything is fine but they never saw him. No matter what he did the pain of not being seen always came back.

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
 _But it's never enough_

'Hello?' He called but no reply came back. He stared up at the starry sky. The glowing full moon, illuminating the forest around him. His voice echoing throughout the forest.

 _Cause my echo, echo_  
 _Is the only voice coming back_

He thought about how similar Pitch and himself were in some ways. He would almost consider him a... Friend?

 _Shadow, shadow_  
 _Is the only friend that I have_

His brain then took him to the memory of Bunny of the Blizzard of '68.

"You not even worth it. You only bring death. Easter is about hope and new life" With that Bunny stormed off leaving a shocked Jack Frost standing very still in the middle of the snow covered park.

 _Listen, listen_  
 _I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give_  
 _But it isn't, is it?_  
 _You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

'What am I supposed to do?! I don't know what i'm doing wrong?! Can you tell me what it is?!' He used to constantly scream at the moon. 'Please tell me' He choked back a sob with hopeful eyes. Something... Anything... Nothing.

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
 _But it's never enough_

 _Cause my echo, echo_  
 _Is the only voice coming back_  
 _Shadow, shadow_  
 _Is the only friend that I have_

He tries and tries again but nothing he had tried have got children to believe in him. When he is in a group he feel like the one left out even if they include him.

 _I don't wanna be an island_  
 _I just wanna feel alive and_  
 _Get to see your face again_

 _I don't wanna be an island_  
 _I just wanna feel alive and_  
 _Get to see your face again_

Jack will wait. He's got patience.

 _But 'til then_  
 _Just my echo, my shadow_  
 _You're my only friend and..._

 _I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
 _But it's never enough_

Jack's eyes fluttered opened and saw he was still in a tree next to his pond. He had let his mind wander off too far.

 _Cause my echo, echo_  
 _Oh my shadow, shadow_

" _Hello, hello? Anybody out there?_ " Jack finished off the song softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Unknown to Jack, Sandy was hovering on a dream cloud behind a tree, observing Jack as he sung a song soft but heartbreakingly. He has never seen Jack's mask break and tears slip from his eyes before. He was so deep in thought, he probably didn't even realise he was crying. With his mind going crazy to comfort Jack, he floated over to him and sprinkled some dreamsand over his head.

"Hello, hello? Anybody out there?" Jack sung quieter than the rest of the song signaling the end before becoming limp against the tree. With a scene playing above his head, Jack gave a small smile clearing enjoying his dream. The Sandman proud of what he has done flew up into the air and began giving dreams to the children of the world.

* * *

 **Feel free to P.m or Review a song you would like doing. Please Favo** **rite, Follow, Pm and review this story. Free Ice Cream to everyone! 'Til next time Snowflakes**

 **YasminSnowflakeFaith**


End file.
